


Photogaph

by DisturbingVision



Series: Wait for Me to Come Home [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/F, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photograph is the only connection she has to her love while imprisoned, but is it enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photogaph

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Ed Sheeran's song, but I listened to Sam Tsui's version when writing.

It was getting harder every day. Harder to remain sane so many miles from home, and it hurt. Loving from a distance hurt so much. One more tour they’d said, just one more, and now she sat in an unknown location, imprisoned, and tired. It had been over three weeks since the accident out on patrol. It was supposed to be a simple routine check of the area when it all went to hell and now here she sat bruised, bloody, and fading.

She wondered how her wife was handling the news that she was MIA. God, it had been too long since she’d heard from her. Leaning her head back against the hard stone she closed her eyes trying to remember the sound of her voice, her smile, her eyes, anything, and everything about her. It was becoming harder every day, but reaching into her pocket she pulled out the crumpled paper held within. It was worn, cracked, and fading just as it’s owner was. However the image held within the photo was of a happier time frozen still just for her. Smoothing out the bent corners and trying to get a better look from what little light she was given she smiled as green eyes and pink lips smiled back at her. The image didn’t do her wife justice but it was better than nothing. The picture was from their second date, or as Emma called it the night she knew Regina was going to be hers forever, but how that seemed like so long ago.

Pulling the picture against her chest Regina refused to cry as she whispered to the silence around her remembering how they’d kissed under the lamppost by Granny’s and whispering through the phone whenever she was able to call, “Wait for me to come home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
